Harren Goodbrother
Harren Goodbrother is current Lord of Hammerhorn and first born son of Victarion Goodbrother and Yara Blacktyde Appearance Harren is an athletically built man, standing tall at 6’5 he has scars along his left arm and back stray sword strokes and small slashes here and there. Personality A rough man, constantly looking for flaws and faltering in his own personal service. Harren always leads by example trying his hardest to inspire both his own men but also to inspire fear in the ranks of the foes he chooses something he does not do lightly. History Harren was born after a long harsh storm had taken castle Hammerhorn. Victarion his father had named him after the king of old wishing for great things for him teaching him in his early days of fighting and leading a crew teaching Harren the valuable lesson of how to captain a galley and lead hunts against rogue brigands and rebels killing his first man at sixteen shattering the mans chest with a large mace the fury of battle never leaving him loving the bloodlust but remembering never to let himself be carried away inspiring fear through pain and strength. Much of Harrens youth was training and learning daily lessons from his father harsh ones gaining a scar every so often something his father called “Visible Lessons” he grew up idolizing his father but soon learnt that was not what his father wanted he wanted me to respect him man to man. When he was in his teens his father allowed him to lead a few raids against brigands this was where he had made his first kill. It was not like the stories of old glory and cries of glory like he had imagined he slammed his mace into the man's chest as he cried out for help he did it over and over wanting him to stop when he looked for his next foe the fear in their eyes something that sent thrills through Harren as he smashed through them even once they surrendered in his father's eyes they had to pay the Iron Price and so they did. The bodies hung above the cave they had called there small Den the lifeless bodies hanging an example but these men called themselves Ironborn yet they chose to reave fellow Ironborn something that made Harren question the Old way and truly if the future of the Isles was in reaving like the heroes of old or if the path to the future was to create a new way but Harren always knew keeping his mace above his hearth knowing either way there is always someone to kill. Now Harren sits on his seat hearing of how his extended family are now at war, knowing now that it is time for the Mace to finally come down off of the mantle and now is the time to sail to war and smash those who would dare go against his family or even his brother in Law but now a smile crept on his face it was time for a real battle. Recent Events 400 AC: Iron Born Civil War Misc Likes Battle, feasts, drinking, sailing/exploring, learning, killing Dislikes Hates cowardice, weakness, religious fanatics and disrespecting ancient traditions Weaknesses Harren is a hardy man but his family means very much to him even extensions of his own family taking in laws to heart he would break oaths and murder many to keep them safe. Category:RP Characters